Some work vehicles are configured for applying seed, fertilizer, and/or other particulate commodities to a field. Oftentimes, the work vehicle may include a metering system, which meters out a predetermined amount of the commodity for delivery to the soil. The work vehicle may also include a plurality of row units with ground engaging implements that are configured to plant the commodity within the soil.
More specifically, as the work vehicle moves across the field, the ground engaging implement(s) of a row unit may create a furrow in the soil. The metering system may meter out the commodity for delivery toward the furrow. Then, the ground engaging implement(s) may move the soil over the commodity and bury the commodity under the surface of the soil.